


Retribution

by AlyceSeafire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyceSeafire/pseuds/AlyceSeafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was once a heroine. One of the Greatest, I saved more than the gods had given me credit for. And how am i repaid? i am punished! For something I didn't do. But now i have a new Master. And I will have Justice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

                Justice that is all I have ever wanted, what I deserved. What I could get without the gods. Because of them, I felt unbelievable pain. Because of them, I am here. I was once known as a great heroin. I was once a powerful demigod, strong, respected. Now, now I am nothing more than a prisoner. In the depths of Darkness, Punishment and Torment. I belong to Tartarus now. Where I am to be punished, for being a hero. For being more powerful than what the gods thought I was. I am here just for being me.

                But I will leave, I will find my way out of this death trap. My new master has shown me justice. He has shown me who I am without them, what I can do without them. I wait in patience. Waiting for my time to strike. I had slept for more than half a century. My master waits my call. He needs me. Then, he will help me get what I need. He will give me Justice.

                I wait patiently for my time to come. My master had fallen, but he will rise once again. I meditate, I give him strength and he gives me power. The day is near, where my ratted hair and tattered clothes will mean nothing. Where I would raise my master again. I will have my Justice.

                I had already started, he will rise. And I will help. He has given me everything the gods hadn’t. I belonged, I was not looked down upon. I am the youngest, yet with my Master, I am also powerful. Power is a gift. One the gods didn’t deserve. But they will see.

                They will see they are wrong. I am more powerful than they had thought of me. I am not who they thought I am. I will get my Justice. And I will prevail.

                I sat in stone and gravel. My clothes tattered and bloodstain like the day I was banished, my hair long and tattered. In my hand, was a knife. A knife of golden crystalline, a final gift from my master, before he had left me into slumber. For the right time will come. For me to raise him. To do what is right. I chanted an old spell.

                _“Old strength and power I call thee, Time will run and fight for glory, Traitors and Betrayal has ruined the land, Time for us to rise once again.”_

I felt a surging strength like the first time. But now it is ripe. It is strong. It is now ready, ready to release. And with this. We will succeed, and Master shall rise once again.

                 _“_ It is time”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is an old idea I had. gonna be quite long. and its still sorta a trial. so i want your opinions PLEASE?!?!? :D  
> PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
